These studies are directed to better understanding the various pathways that regulate the activation of platelets. Platelets will be activated under controlled conditions and various endpoints of platelet activation will be monitored. These endpoints will include, but are not limited to aggregation, shape change, granule secretion-, Ca+2 flux, ion transport, cytoplasmic pH, and peptide phosphorylation.